those big liars
by liv3609
Summary: what if bella decided to visit the cullens home, only to find that they are still their. they never left. ---summary isnt my best but please check it out and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, never will.

This idea just kind of popped into my head.

(A/N this is taken place in new moon, she is very lonely and isn't friends with Jacob or anyone for that matter)

You could see her pass through the halls without a point she wasn't listening she wasn't even hearing really, it was all a blur. This was terrible; the Cullen's left to save her, help her, and now this. She was one hundred percent worse, worst than that this was bad, she is in a state of nothing, zip zero nothing she has no feeling, from the outside at least. In the inside everyone knew that she was going crazy. This was her own terrible hell right inside of her life. She had no choice in the matter, they said they left for her but this wasn't helping her, what so ever.

This was killing her, slowly. In class the teacher eyes passed over her, knowing that she wasn't listening. Her friends stop calling and worrying. They didn't care anymore, thinking it was no use.

This is kind of like a long summary or an extremely short chapter, I didn't no how to get the point in this chapter, so I didn't but the real summary tells it all. This story isn't my first priority, A Twist in My Story, is my main one. Check that one out too please! Anyway I will be getting to this one, just not as often


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait!!!

Im swiching POVs a lot in this chapter **bella is in bold **and normal is in well normal, easy enough? Well read on

A/N I don't own any of these poor people!

I watched he walk down freshman hall and she fell right into a senior. Her

ungodly pale skin didn't switch to the beet red blush that I knew and loved, and sadly now grew to miss. In fact her face didn't change she didn't mumble sorry, she only hid behind her long brown and well now almost string pale hair. It wasn't shiny or silky smooth. Bella was like a zombie that no one could actually see. She went to her classes a no one saw her, she was walking dead. I could barely handle watching her it was to painful.

I hated to see how everyone had given up on her even herself. She was there in

person but her mind wasn't there, nor her soul. It was just like a empty body walking

aimlessly around. No mind, no soul, no heart. She was empty. That had to change.

**I am now getting to the point of numbness, im so past bored its insane. I want to be crazy and reckless. I want to be something that I have never been before I want to do something I have never done before. I want insane, wild, heartless, carefree, I want either a feeling or nothing at all. Some say irresponsible I say suicidal. **

**I had to show them that I'm okay with them leaving me, I never needed them to begin with. They asked so much of me and return nothing, what they did give to me they took away when they left but I still have to keep their secrets, I'm stilling doing things for them and yet I cant even say their names anymore. **

**Charlie has given up on me and Renee doesn't want me, she never has. I'm **

**basically living by myself. I was normally living at Edward's house, that's before they **

**left anyways. I did always love that home; I don't think Charlie would mind. . . .**

I watched Bella as she entered her science class, she was thinking. You could tell, because her face had something detail it. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning. I don't know what the expression would be called. Anger. Contempt. Disgust. Fear. happiness. joy. sadness. surprise. Hmm the whatever it was I was glad it was something. I was about to come down there and smack her pretty pale face. I'd be in even bigger trouble but it wouldn't be the first time, and not as bad at the last time. Nothing could be worse than that.

Hmm. . . ah my poor Bella. I wish I could help her.

**But you know what I don't want any help from those, those AH I can't even bare to think of another word to describe them. **_**Cullens**_** I thought with so much venom in my voice, even in my head I hated them. **

**I'll get them back for what they did to me. I was normal, I had friends, I was in love. When **_**they **_**left they took a lot more than what they meant to, I hope. **

Its not like she hates me, I'm sure she'd understand.

**Uggh I just can't stand them! I hate them and I will never get what happened, why wouldd they leave me! ****What did I do wrong.**

I bet she is blaming this on herself too. She did always put others first. Ah I miss her. I hope I can get her back. If it's the last thing that I do.

**I cant stand another minute of this, im leaving. I wonder if people will actually notice of better yet actually care. I need to get out of this place. **

**With that I left, I ran out of 5****th**** hour science, I ran out of Forks High School, I ran out on my father, I ran away, I ran from everything I knew to the place I need to be. The place I need to find out the answers to. The place I was meant to be. A place I really belonged. A place where **


	3. help needed

Im really sorry and I hope I didnt lose people because im taking forever to write but good news I have the chapter. Bad news im not going to post it. Three reasons

One I don't really like it

Two its badd

Three because I neeed a beta to help me with it. So anyone who has a beta or is a beta please please help me!


End file.
